Two-dimensional objects can be reconstructed from projections that were acquired using parallel projection rays. A practical algorithm for doing so is the Filtered Backprojection (FBP). It typically includes two steps: (1) filtering the projection data with a high-pass filter, and (2) backprojecting the filtered projections over the object domain. Three-dimensional objects, e.g., a can be reconstructed by assembling such 2D reconstructions, such that each 2D reconstruction forms a “slice” of the assembled 3D reconstruction. 3D reconstructions are used for various medical imaging. For example, 3D rotation angiography is a standard method used for estimating the vascular anatomy before and during interventions. Rotational angiography is a medical imaging technique based on x-ray, that allows to acquire CT-like 3D volumes during hybrid surgery or during a catheter intervention using a fixed C-Arm. The fixed C-Arm thereby rotates around the patient and acquires a series of x-ray images that are then reconstructed through software algorithms into a 3D image